Timeline/Episode 2
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Episode 2. The events on this page take place in DMR-05 to DMR-08, as well as all DMD and DMX series released at that time. Episode 2: Golden Age *With Pandora Space gone, the power of the Psychic Creatures began to decline drastically, making the balance of power in the creature world tilt to the Unknown's side. The Guards of Hope were formed, composed of Rhapsody, Pepper, Funk, Clap and Silva lead by Onimaru who is one of the "Twins of Hope." This order was created to defend the Creature World during its weak state. *One day, pyramid-like crystals rained from the sky. Unknown in their origin, the Guards defended the people as much as they could, but in the commotion, Onimaru's Brother, Shuramaru, was abducted. It was soon learned that Silva was feeding information of the Guards of Hope to the Unknown, revealing his traitorous actions. Pepper as well decided to turn his back on his fellow guards, siding with Silva. Despite their betrayal, Rhapsody, Funk and Clap made an oath to Onimaru to protect him and decided to hold on to that. *As the Unknown Forces began to move in and take over, a group of Humans, Initiates and Dreammates rose to oppose them. Lead by Oninaguri, Infinite Fist, this Organization of resistance fighters was known as Golden Age. *Golden Age was joined by many other factions throughout the Creature World, such was the Fire Civilization's Red Command Dragons, thanks to the Oni Warriors, who provided the bulk, the Academia members from the Water Civilization, who provided research for Golden Age, the "Family of Blossoms" from Nature and the "Demon Dolls" from Darkness, and together, they performed their first mission: Saving the Hedrians from the Unknown. *Joining alongside them was Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" an old friend of Onimaru, who is revealed to be a grown version of Gaial Baby, a reincarnated Gaial Kaiser. On the other hand, Armored Dragons, Angel Commands, Zombie Dragons, Giants, Great Mecha Kings and Leviathans were converted. *From the battlefield, the creature Hatchaki greeted them, but suddenly turned against them and attacked. It's learned that those mysterious pyramids are known as "Tristones" and they have the ability to control any creature infected with them making them killing machines. The creatures infected came to be known as "Unnoise". It was then that they encountered a new enemy: Codename Orewaleo. Oninaguri and Orewaleo began to battle, and while being able to be on equal footing with one another, it was Oninaguri who fell. They fell back, but not before forgetting their enemy. *Onimaru with Oninaguri's help, was able to achieve a new power and evolve into Onimaru "Explosion", Golden Age . After their initial retreat, Golden Age continued to press forward, but this time, they were confronted by a second Light Unknown: Codename Oreore Lionel. Onimaru and Lionel fought but they were suddenly interrupted by a being that Golden Age didn't see coming. *A Zenith – a creature that has transcended beyond the restrictions of the five civilizations. Zeniths were creatures born from the thoughts of existing creatures. However, those thoughts soon came to life and those thoughts kept reaching for the infinity of time and space until the Zeniths were born. While creatures wished to gain such a power, these creatures, the Zeniths, have already obtained it. *On the other hand, the spirit of a dragon is heard to mindlessly attack anyone regardless of friend or foe. Princess Prin, the Curious joins the golden age against the Unknown and was surrounded by Unknown and Unnoises led by Silva, Guard of Betrayal. Before her death the spirit appears and blows all of the unknowns and unnoises away. This spirit is revealed to be Ryusei Kaiser, the Victorious (Off Course Kaiser "Dragon") who has lost it's eyesight and memory when fighting Codename Sherlock. Now Ryusei re-meets Prin and the two turn into Forever Princess, Eternal Ruler. Episode 2: Victory Rush *At the end of the battle Lionel had defeated Onimaru. Impressed by his power, Lionel decided that he wants to join him, transforming him into the first unknown with emotions, Truename Lalala Lionel. But then two new Zeniths descend from the heavens: Wedding and Suspense. The two Zeniths had as mission to recreate the very existence of civilizations and thus they reversed Angel Commands into Darkness and Demon Commands into Light, which devastated both civilizations. *The Light Demon Commands began their new attack under the command of Suspense however, Onimaru tried to stop them and ended up facing Codefight Alibi Trick. During their fight Oninaguri received a full blow and for he was killed (but found out that he survived later). Angered, Onimaru destroyed Alibi Trick and then fused with Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" into Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush and battled Suspense. *Meanwhile, Wedding found out about the new friendship between Lionel and Onimaru and sent his army of Dark Angel Commands to capture him. Then they brought him in the dark garden of his palace, where he was to be executed via Guillotine Charger. Fascinated by the power of the Tristones, Wedding decided to harvest them in his garden and continue exploiting their power in order to fully change the world after the desires of the Zeniths. While Onimaru faced off with the Light Demon Commands, the remaining Light Angel Commands that had sworn loyalty to Lionel faced off with the Darkness Angel Commands. This time with Guardians joining the battle, but they side with the Darkness Angel Commands. *The mastermind of the Great Mecha Kings – Codename iFormulaX decided to use their power to gain more knowledge. With this new power iFormulaX decided to aid the wounded Cyber Lords; but then Excavator MS rebelled against him. *The execution of Lionel was about to take place when the armies of Light Demon Commands and Darkness Angel Commands were bombed by Onimaru, who returned to save his friend. A new race of Dragons known as King Command Dragons were ordered to be created in a large amounts by the Zeniths to stop Onimaru, so that the execution could take place. *The King Command Dragons started to rule the rest of the Dragons but the Armored Dragons and Zombie Dragons revolted against them, only to be enslaved again by Codeking Mozart with his spear. *Codename Orewaleo, had once lost to Onimaru, so Wedding resurrected him as Codenight Star in the Love so the two could fight again. *On the other hand, Ogre Warrior Kaiser "Win" tried to subdue the overwhelmingly powerful King Command Dragons. He finally Evolved into Kokushimuso Kaiser "Sho x Katsu" and ambushed Mozart. Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush managed to repel Suspense away. But even in his defeat Suspense's ally, Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" landed a surprise attack on Onimaru. Onimaru was cornered by two Zeniths and in order to survive he now suddenly evolved into a Zenith as well. This time he fought with the two and killed them. *Upon becoming a Zenith, the power of his friendship made him remember his fallen comrade Lionel, and the Lionel also came back as Truename White of Lionel. Lacking a Tristone the influence of "falsity" upon the Unknowns vanished, and Lionel was the first Unknown to have a good heart, as if they started to regain their feelings. However everything must be balanced; so from the old Tristone that Lionel once had, Codenight Black of Lionel emerged. *Then, The Unknowns and Unnoises who had fell into the Codename body recovered their emotions as Onimaru's brave stature and the pride of the Golden Age pierced them. These unknowns became "Truename" Unknowns. The Tristones that leaved their body became sentient creatures as well. *The "Academy", who is once destroyed by the zenith, is now revived as Truename Academy Master. *Ancient creatures such as Lunatic Emperors and the legendary Dragon Bolmeteus Steel Dragon, Revived to the power of Zero and truename and fought for the Golden Age. *Wedding and Suspense fused into the second lord of gods and demons, Codecommand Death Marriage. *Lionel, who had re-transformed into a Zenith, defeated Death Marriage and Wedding and Suspense was never seen again. *In front of Onimaru is the Red Command Dragons and King Command Dragons fighting each other. The Leader of the King Command Dragons, Beethoven, Zenith of "Horror", was noticed by Onimaru. *It was turned out that His brother, Shuramaru, is abducted inside the armor of the King Command Dragon. Near Beethoven is The betrayed guards and they betrayed so the two can reunite. *Now Onimaru fought Beethoven and broke Beethoven's armor. After transforming into VAN Beethoven, Zenith of "Shura", the armor breaks into Truename Shuramaru, and the twins of hope reunited. *As Onimaru and Shuramaru (Beethoven) fought, the zenith Utopia Ever, Zenith of "Destruction" appeared and the unstable Guardians who seemed to do nothing now reveal their true intentions. Episode 2: Great Miracle *As the twins were reunited, everyone thought the war was over. However, the last and worst zenith, Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty" descended. *The Zenith Shangri-La is spawned from the contradiction of the thoughts of peace and self-conflict: "Defend against intruders" and "Guard all regardless of civilization". As these thoughts caused contradictions of the Guardians, they created a Zenith. *This zenith is sent to destroy all and is not troubled by "Zero". Starting from it, the Guardians fell. *The remaining Darkness angel commands sided with Shangri-La after the defeat of wedding. *Now in front of the world-destroying Shangri-La casualties had stocked en masse. Onimaru and Shuramaru fought but they were unable to make a move. *Pepper, Golden Fighter proposed that Shuramaru and Onimaru fuse into Kiramaru, Great Miracle. *Despite this, Kiramaru had a hard battle against Shangri-La, but Prin, Reversal Princess came in and broke the suppression using her power of Freedom. *At the end, Kiramaru and Shangri-La destroyed each other. Then, the world's Zeniths disappeared... *However, Onimaru Returned. *After the Zero disappeared from the world, Oracles appeared and used the remaining power of Zero. Also, mysterious creatures that are capable of using their bodies as weapons known as Outrages appeared. The reason why they can do this is unknown. Category:Timeline